Seattle Street News
Background The Seattle Street News (a.k.a. SSN) is an independent online weekly newspaper that has gathered news and gossip related to Corporate SINs and the Corporate Metagame since . Its manifesto is here. It also uses twitter. The following article in Seattle Street News describes both its mission and what it is to be a Shadowrunner: As you all know, we here at Seattle Street News regularly report the exploits of all the different runners in the Sprawl. Why do we do that? It is because we live in a world where Megacorps are always exploiting the little guy, where they are a boot in our faces for eternity. We live in a world where the laws never protect us; the laws are there to hold us down. In this world, for the SINless and the wage slaves, the runners are our only heroes. They flout the corporate life and do so in style. They become larger than life, taking corp money to just turn around and take down those same corps through hacking or just lots of guns. We always love the outlaw, and for those for whom the laws ignore or oppress, the outlaws become the heroes. The Fifth World had the narcocorridos or broadsides of Highwaymen and Belle Star. In the Sixth World we have Shadowrunners. We have Scarlet Fyre and MMFEC. We have the decker Passerelle and the demolitions expert Lotte “Dema” Sokolov. These are the heroes we need for the times we have. Not only are they our only heroes, but they are also often the only hope the SINless to get out of the abject poverty of the streets. Streets that corporate folk never visit, and if they do, it is because they are slumming. Every day streets kids and hopefuls, with ratty leather jackets and barely working uzis, find a Fixer and jump into the shadows. Most of them never make it to their second run. Today, I just found out from a tipster than a promising new runner team, The Broken Dreams, were killed in an infiltration run against the Federated-Boeing Everett Facility. I don’t know who hired them or what they were after, but I do know this wasn’t a run for some runners who were mostly 16 or 17 years old and hoping to make a name and some nuyen for themselves with more ambition than experience. SSN sends our regards to the families of Pony Boy, The Bodyguard, W4rGameZ, and Merlin the Majestic. Be safe out there chummers. Seattle Street News used to be sponsored by the National Trideo Network, a subsidiary of Renraku''See .. List of SSN issues Epilogue Here is the text of the announcement at the beginning of : [''Dear Tipster Army, I need to make a sad announcement. I’m afraid to tell you all that this is the last issue of the p Seattle Street News. I have lived in Seattle for many years. I made it my chosen home and it is the place that I love with all my heart. I have served this city and its denizens in the shadows to the best of my ability for as long as I could. I have made some wonderful contacts and I love the Tipster Army. But my time in the city has unfortunately come to an end. I have never told you all my name, and I still won’t. However, I will tell you this. I am a citizen of Tir Tairngire. Yes, that’s right, I have a national SIN. But my relationship with my family’s legacy was not something I wanted. Instead, I wanted to be here with you all. And I figured I could live here with you all doing good. And I think I did that. But I just learned that my older sister has been assassinated, leaving me the only one to carry on my family’s obligations. I was told I have a “choice.” Come home and do good for the people of Tir Tairngire voluntarily, or be kidnapped and brought back to Tir Tairngire against my will. I negotiated these last few weeks so I could finish up my business here in the Metroplex. But now I must go back. So farewell Emerald City, as I go on to take on the leadership position I was born into but never asked for, know that I have been forever changed by serving you all. I hope it will make me a better leader. Know that you will always have a strong advocate and ally in Tir Tairngire. Thank you for being in my Tipster Army. I am always at your service. –The Seattle Street News elf]Personal note: Farewell, SSN Elf. Yours was a job well done and it's been a pleasure for NeoNET execs to leak their disgruntlement to SSN. Category:Metagame